Entre rires et larmes
by Moonynette
Summary: Mini OS tout léger sur Sirius et Remus. Il est tellement court que je préfère ne pas faire de résumé pour ne pas dévoiler l'histoire. Si vous voulez savoir... venez lire! Avis aux curieux!


_Bien le bonjour! Ca fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici mais je profite maintenant de mes vacances pour poster un tout petit OS que j'ai écrit (toujours sur Sirius et Remus :D ) il y a quelques temps en cours de sciences (non je n'aime pas les sciences et encore moins avec le prof que j'avais... il faut bien s'occuper alors :) ). Je ne prétends donc pas que ce soit très recherché mais je l'aime encore bien et je voulais le publier quand même... donc bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_- Remuuus ! Viens me rejoindre dans la chambre, j'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_- Non Sirius, pas maintenant !_

_- Allez, mon petit Loup d'amour, viens, tu ne seras pas déçu ! S'il te plaiiit !_

_- Non je t'ai dit ! Je n'ai pas envie._

Oh ! Là, il y a un problème… Habituellement Remus ne savait pas résister à Sirius ! Oh, bien sûr, il essayait au début, juste pour le principe… mais dès la seconde supplication, il cédait à la volonté de son amant. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Sirius soupçonna donc que Remus ne devait pas être tout à fait dans son assiette. Personne ne peut résister à Sirius Black !

Il descendit alors dans le salon, légèrement inquiet, où il trouve Remus assit dans le fauteuil , lui tournant le dos. Le beau brun s'approcha doucement et passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon Loup ?_

_- Rien, c'est juste que je regarde des photos de James et Lily_, répondit Remus en montrant l'album- photos posé sur ses genoux. _Ca va faire 2 ans qu'ils sont morts, tu sais ?_

Sirius fit le tour du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à côté du loup-garou .

-_ Bien sûr que je le sais. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à eux_, murmura-t-il en serrant Remus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant quelques minutes puis Sirius reprit :

_- Chaque jour, je pense à eux, chaque jour , je me rends compte à quel point ils me manquent, chaque jour, j'ai plus de haine envers Voldemort qui m'a arraché 2 personnes formidables, chaque jour, je plains Harry qui va devoir grandir sans ses parents, chaque jour, j'ai mal au cœur en faisant des choses que je faisais habituellement en leur compagnie, chaque jour… chaque jour…_

Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire et préféra serrer Remus contre lui le plus fort qu'il put. Il espérait faire comprendre à Remus qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, que jamais il ne le quitterait, qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui pour le rassurer et le consoler quand quelque chose n'irait pas, qu'il l'aime quoi ! Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, quelques minutes, de longues minutes…

_- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche moi,_ dit soudain Sirius en brisant le silence.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Remus en se levant et s'en alla.

Remus se leva à son tour, tout à coup fatigué et triste d'avoir ressassé de vieux et douloureux souvenirs. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il faillit ne pas remarquer ce pourquoi Sirius tenait tant à ce qu'il vienne le retrouver dans la chambre : un énorme gâteau au chocolat ! Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel était posé le gâteau et vit une carte portant son prénom déposée à côté. Il l'ouvrit en se demandant pourquoi Sirius lui avait fait un si beau gâteau.

_**« Surprise mon Loup ! Je voulais juste te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis heureux d'être à tes côtés depuis 3 ans maintenant ! J'espère que mon petit gâteau te plaira même si je ne prétend pas être un grand chef cuisinier. Régale toi de tout ce chocolat et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime !**_

_**Je t'embrasse (partout hihi)**_

_**Ton Sirius qui t'aime »**_

Par Merlin, il avait oublié ! Remus avait oublié que ça faisait aujourd'hui 3 ans que Sirius lui avait avoué son amour ! Il avait tellement pensé à la mort de Lily et James qu'il en avait oublié ce jour si spécial ! Remus souriait depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire la carte, sans s'en rendre compte. Ca lui faisait tellement plaisir que Sirius y ait pensé et ait voulu lui faire une surprise. En parlant de Sirius, celui-ci rentrait justement dans la chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés. Remus courut et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_, demanda Sirius, surpris par cet élan d'affection._ Le temps que je prenne une douche, tu as totalement changé d'humeur _!

- _Tu as oublié ?_, répondit Remus en montrant le gâteau._ Merci beaucoup mon cœur, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Et puis, moi aussi je suis super heureux d'être avec toi depuis 3 ans déjà !_

Sirius comprit enfin. Il souleva Remus su sol et le fit tournoyer tout en l'embrassant. Il le porta ensuite jusqu'au lit où il voulu le déposer.

- _Attends !_, s'exclama tout à coup Remus en se dégageant des bras de Sirius.

_- Quoi, tu ne veux pas que… ? Désolé, je pensais que tu voulais… Enfin, tant pis…_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça_, rigola Remus devant l'air déçu de Sirius, _c'est juste que je ne tiens pas à gâcher un si beau gâteau !_

Il le déplaça alors sur la table de nuit et attira Sirius sur le lit…

* * *

_Et voilà ce n'était pas très long... réactions? :)_


End file.
